


Coming Clean

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: CFW Domestic [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry POV, Confusion, Fluff and Angst, Fluff not Fear, Insecure Barry, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mick POV, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Mick, Protective Mick, Sexual Content, bit of smut, len pov, possessive Len, protective Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Can we pretend,” Barry started to whisper into Mick’s neck, where his face had been tucked into, after a few moments of silence. He felt the other men tense up around him as he spoke. “Pretend I didn't say that,” he finished asking, lips brushing against the rough patches of Mick’s neck as he spoke.





	1. Barry POV

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Barry rolled his eyes, turning his head forward again to finish unlocking his apartment door. Leading his lovers in after him, he shut and locked the door before zipping away to speed through his nightly routine.

He met up with Mick and Len again as he strolled into the kitchen, stopping just shy of the doorway to lean against the wall as he watched his reformed Rogues continue to bicker with one another while they pulled out things to make some PB&J’s, knowing Barry needed to eat something. 

“S’not like I meant to, Lenny,” Mick grumbled out, slamming the jar of peanut butter down before going about slathering some onto the slice of bread.

Instead of answering right away, Len turned to look over at him, shooting Mick a dirty look, covering his own slice of bread in grape jelly, “Should have been more careful.”

Barry felt his lips curve up, stretching into a wide, bright and happy smile, eyes sparkling with amusement as he brought his arms up to cross over his chest as he watched them banter about Len’s former parka.

 

( _To be fair though_ , Barry mused in his mind, _Cisco and Hartley were already working on an upgraded parka for Len, this one promised to be far more fire resistant and better insulated for the man as well_.)

 

Shaking his head, Barry pushed off, zipped over to the fridge and pulled it open. Two beers for them and a soda for himself, he flashed to the table and dropped into a seat, going back to watching his lovers with a fond grin on his face.

“God, I love you two,” Barry muttered softly, shaking his head as he went to pop the tab on his can before freezing completely. He felt his eyes widen as his brain finally registered what he’d just said, out loud, where they could hear him. Barry slowly lifted his gaze over, to see both Mick and Len staring at him, frozen in mid movement. Their eyes wide and round, jaws dropped and open in shock.

“Wha-” Mick started to ask but Barry wasted no time before flashing out of his kitchen.

The speedster ducked back into his bathroom, slamming the door shut. He locked it before he dropped down to his knees and began to hyper-venality, hands clutching at the shaggy bathmat, trying to get himself under control.

 

(“ _I like the feel of it,” Mick defended himself, glaring heatedly over at Len and Barry as he finished placing the mat down exactly where he wanted it in Barry’s bathroom. “Sides, s’not like it’s that big o' a deal_.”)

 

How could he have been so stupid! They’d agreed from the start it was just physical, purely sex between the three of them. Squeezing his eyes shut when he felt a burning, prickly sensation at the back of his eyes.

Barry couldn’t believe he’d let that slip out. He’d been doing so well these last few weeks too! Keeping his feelings to himself, not letting anyone get even a glimmer of how he truly felt for either of his lovers.

God, he couldn’t believe he’d let himself ruin this. They were the only things keeping his head above the rushing tide. The only thing that kept the nightmares of Zoom at bay, and now he’d gone and ruined it. Moving to try and swallow around the thick lump in his throat, Barry let lose a small sob, quickly followed by another and then another, steadily growing longer and louder, he felt himself completely break after, at the sound of a door slamming shut.

Of course Len and Mick would leave. They had no reason to stay. They’d made it absolutely clear they didn’t want feelings involved. They’d only gotten with Barry for the benefits his powers brought into the bedroom.

Barry couldn’t believe how stupid he was to think this wouldn’t end this way. Of course he’d ruin it by opening his big stupid mouth. Driving the comfort the Rogues unknowingly gave him away, for good.

Tilting sideways, he found himself curling up on his side, trying to stifle his sobs, trying his best to get himself back under control as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Barry didn’t know how long he’d laid there, didn’t bother looking at a clock when he finally dragged himself out and went around the apartment.

 

(When he found it empty of his Rogues, Barry just barely kept himself from breaking right back down.)

 

Barry went around cleaning up, shooting off a text to both Iris and Cisco canceling the plans they’d had for the next day, sighting that he just wanted to sleep before zipping to his bedroom and falling face first into his pillow. Moving as little as possible, he got himself underneath his blankets before closing his eyes and letting himself wallow in misery, while waiting to finally fall asleep.

He didn't know how much time had passed, or if he’d even gotten any real sleep at all before his room was suddenly flooded with light and a booming voice asking him, “Where the hell have you been at?”

He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly before his brain caught up to what was said and his hand dropped, as he stared wide eyed at the two men filling up his doorway.

“Well?” Mick growled, his voice and eyes were dark and heated, arms bulging where they’re crossed over his chest. He looked equal parts pissed off and relieved, which Barry didn't completely understand why.

After a moment of silence, Len let out a weary sigh and shoved passed his husband, gaining all of Barry’s complete and undivided attention, “We’re waiting, Scarlet,” he drawled out coldly, as he stalked over to stand at the end of Barry’s queen sized, his eyes narrowed to near slits in his anger.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Barry’s voice sounded shot to hell, raspy and cracking from his crying earlier and the disuse from his attempt to get some sleep.

“Out lookin’ fer you,” Mick exploded, tossing his arms up as he stomped to stand right next to his partner. “Ran off so quick, doll. We went out lookin’ ta find ya.”

“Wh-why?” Barry whispered, tugging his blankets up around himself, an aborted attempt to shield himself from the others. Though he knew it wouldn't do much to stop them, but it gave him just the slightest bit of comfort now that he was face to face with their anger.

“Because we were worried about you!” Len snapped, any pretense for patience or control leaving him.

Len moved to kick off his boots quickly, with Mick following suit, before they climbed onto the bed. They manhandled Barry, placing him between them as they wrapped themselves around their young hero.

“Can we pretend,” Barry started to whisper into Mick’s neck, where his face had been tucked into, after a few moments of silence. He felt the other men tense up around him as he spoke. “Pretend I didn't say that,” he finished asking, lips brushing against the rough patches of Mick’s neck as he spoke.

They let the silence stretch out, setting Barry’s nerves alight while he waits for one of them to give him an answer, when Len’s voice states firmly, “No.” Len’s voice is firm, leaving no room for argument from anyone.

Before Barry can think to struggle out of their hold, before he can think to flash away and hide till they leave for good, Mick’s hand is carding through his hair, tilting his head back and claiming his lips in a powerful, possessive kiss, while Len is mouthing at his shoulder, no doubt leaving Hickey’s behind in his wake.

 

( _Despite their repeated claims of no strings attached sex, both Mick and Len had on numerous occasions complained to Barry about how his body wouldn’t retain a mark they tried to leave on him._ )

 

Eventually Mick let Barry go, let him catch a few mouthfuls of air before Len is turning his head around and claiming his own kiss, while Mick moved to mouth at any exposed stretch of skin that he could reach.

“You’re _our_ speedster,” Len growls out as soon as he pulled back, locking eyes with Barry as soon as his flutter open. “And only _ours_ , do you understand, Scarlet?”

Barry whimpers at the tone, from the kiss, all he can do is give a dazed nod before his lips are once again being claimed by Len.

“Say it then,” Mick rumbles into Barry’s ear, when Len pulls back to kiss down Barry’s neck, “Say you belong to us,” he nips at the lobe he’d been nibbling at.

“Yo-ours,” Barry moans out, voice far more shot, thick with desire and just the barest hint of confusion as he’s manhandled to lay flat on his back, while Len kisses down his chest and Mick continues to nibble for another few seconds before kissing down to bite at his neck, “I’m _yours_.”

“Good,” Len murmurs around Barry’s left nipple, lifting his head, Len brings his hand up to snap his fingers once to get Barry’s attention on him, “Because I’m just as much yours as I am Mick’s, just as much as your both _mine_.”

“Same, doll,” Mick rumbles, left hand moving to grip at the back of Barry’s hair, forcing his neck to arch, breaking his staring contest with Len. “ _Love you_ ,” he says, just before he bites down again at the junction where neck and collar bone meet.

“As do I, Scarlet,” Len adds, mimicking Mick and biting around Barry’s nipple gently, before soothing the sting with a few kitten licks. Locking gazes with his husband, Len lets his grin turn impish, “I think it’s high time we showed Barry just how we truly feel about him,” and in turn is rewarded with Mick’s own delighted grin.

  
~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	2. Mick/Len POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Len out searching for their speedster.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

_(Mick turned to punch at the brick wall as soon as they’d stormed out of the door, only getting two hits off before Len was yanking him back, leading him towards their car and away from Barry’s building._

_“Come on, Mick, we need to go hunt down our speedster,” Len murmured quietly, eyes darting around even though he knew they wouldn’t find any trace of Barry in the parking lot. “He could be anywhere.”)_

 

Mick couldn’t help as a low growl slipped between his pursed lips, glaring out the windshield as his hands clinched tighter on the steering wheel, they’d been out for hours now looking for the speedster.

“You squeeze any tighter and you’ll rip it off the dash,” Len snarked, staring out his window from the passenger seat. “That’s certainly not going to help us searching for Scarlet.” Though he’s tone was even, his eyes were hard and narrowed as he gazed out, eyes flicking all around the street they were driving on.

Instead of answering him right away, Mick slowed the car to a stop when the light changed to red, turning he shot his partner a dark glare before snapping his gaze back to the front. “Should’a told him, Lenny,” Mick finally ground out, as he pressed on the gas, flicking his eyes around hoping to catch a glimpse of Barry’s lightning.

Len simply hummed in reply, tapping his fingers on the door, “We miscalculated Barry’s ability to see what was in front of him, and we’ll simply just have to correct him as soon as we can catch him.”

“Shouldn’t have let it get this far,” Mick grumbled, forcing his grip to lighten when he actually heard the steering wheel squeak from just how hard he’d been holding onto it. “Should’a told him when we realized what he meant to us,” he tossed Len another glare, “Shouldn’t ‘a let you talk me into a slow plan.”

“I thought,” Len cut in, turning in his seat to actually stare at his husband, “That Scarlet would recognize the signs of how we felt,” his lips lowered at the sides in a small pout, “you can’t seriously blame his low self-esteem on me, Mick.”

Grunting, Mick hit the steering wheel before heaving a soft grumble, “How much longer we gonna drive around? Think it’s pretty clear he ain’t runnin’ ‘round the city.”

Letting out a sigh, Len gave a small shrug before turning back to look out his window. “We should head back to his place, he’s far more likely to head back there then to our place.”

Mick pursed his lips as he flicked on the blinker, “I don’t like him not livin’ with us,” he grumbled he smoothly moved the car into the left lane and slowed it to a stop, idling as they waited for the light to turn, “Wanna move him in with us.”

“I think we should tackle getting Barry to realize how we _feel_ ,” Len answered with a wrinkle to his nose before smoothing out his face, reaching over and patting Mick’s thigh twice before pulling his hand back as he did, “Then we can broach the subject of getting our speedster to move in with us.”

 

_(“You think it should be the condo?” Mick asked, as they waited on another light to change, fingers tapping lightly on the wheel in his grip._

_“I think Scarlet would rather be involved with deciding where he’d enjoy living,” Len replied thoughtfully, bringing his hand up to scratch at his chest, a habit he’d started to pick up from their younger lover. Frowning at himself, Len forced his hand down, balling his fist on top of his thigh._

_Grunting, Mick nodded twice, tapping the steering wheel at a faster beat now, “What if we go look for a house? All three o’ a us, decide together, think he’d like that?”_

_“I’m sure Scarlet would enjoy being included.” Len finally answered softly after as Mick pressed down on the pedal, sending the car lurching forward.)_

 

“Can’t believe you forgot the key,” Mick rumbled with a smirk as he watched Len lower himself and begin to pick the lock to Barry’s apartment door, “This is another reason why we should move him in with us.”

“You could have grabbed yours,” Len snapped as soon as he heard a click, nudging the door open as he stood up, slipping his tools back into his coat pocket. “He needs better security,” Len rumbled as he stepped into the darkened apartment, eyes scanning for a threat as Mick stepped in behind him and flipped on the light.

Stepping in and locking up, they both pulled off their coats, then their weapons and holsters, and placing them in the hall closet. Shutting the door, they stalked over to and collapsed onto Barry’s couch.

“What if he ain’t here?” Mick asked quietly after a few moments of silence, hands balling tightly into a fist before uncurling slowly, “What happens if we can’t find him?” He turned his head to gaze over at Len as he spoke.

“Then we hunt him down,” Len answered after a short beat of tense silence, “Unless Scarlet tells us he’s done, he’s still ours and we’ll find him.”

Though Len’s voice was hard, Mick could hear the faint traces of worry and frustration, something he was feeling himself.

“Come on,” Len finally stated after another moment, “We won’t be finding him tonight.” Pushing himself up, Len took a moment to appreciate Mick’s body as he watched his husband stand and stretch out his body for a moment.

Mick couldn’t help but smirk as he took in Len’s eyes darkening, “Let’s go Snowflake, sleep then hunt down our Doll,” he rumbled, reaching out and gripping Len’s sweater in his fist, he lead them from the living room, mindless flicking the light off before leading the way towards Barry’s bedroom.

Flipping on the light, Mick couldn’t help his eyes widening, dropping Len’s sweater from his grip before he was stepping closer and bellowing out loudly, “Where the hell have you been at?”

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say Hi on Tumblr, I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
